Folie portée à la boutonnière
by Nevermind555
Summary: Ainsi il avait fini à l'asile... lui qui avait été la figure de proue de la révolte urbaine. C'était sans compter sur le hasard qui venait de lui taper dans le dos !... OS.


**Folie portée à la boutonnière**

_"I said, that's life (that's life), and as funny as it may seem_

_Some people get their kicks_

_Stompin' on a dream_

_But I don't let it, let it get me down_

_'Cause this fine old world it keeps spinnin' around"_

_Frank Sinatra - That's life_

* * *

Il ne s'en remettait pas, plié au fond de sa cellule, riant à gorge déployée avant de hoqueter, regard tourné vers cette immense blague qu'était la vie.

Aujourd'hui, il était seul et il avait froid. Et toute la fortune du monde était incapable de lui apporter du réconfort. Ah, petit Bruce... petit Bruce deviendra grand !... Avec un tel choc psychologique, il y a fort à parier que l'enfant devenu adulte se trimbalera une batterie de casseroles, toutes plus bruyantes les unes que les autres !... HAhahaHAHAHA ! "_That's funny but you wouldn't get it_."

* * *

Sa vie dehors avait été véritablement une comédie tirée d'une tragédie.

Il repensait aux rues crasseuses et aux odeurs saturées de cuisine et de gaz carboniques. Certains quartiers suintaient littéralement la crasse. Gotham était unique. Gotham était fabuleuse. Et il y était attaché. Elle l'avait vu grandir, après tout. Et même si elle ne lui avait offert que misère pour y faire son lit, Joker ne s'imaginait pas venir d'autres entrailles que celles de Gotham.

Malgré ses gratte-ciel érigés en monuments, les fondements de la ville étaient pourris, gangrenés par une colère et des revendications qui montaient en clameurs des quatre coins de la cité.

Ils préféraient vénérer un clown juché sur le capot défoncé d'une voiture de flic que de se fier aux politiques. L'idée faisait sourire celui qui était recroquevillé au fond de cette cellule repeinte à neuf - on savait bichonner les aliénés à Arkham !...

Il savait pertinemment que l'incendie ne s'éteindrait pas et qu'une fois dehors il redeviendrait ce roi à la couronne sanglante.

L'idée le transportait par-delà des barreaux et de la camisole chimique.

Son esprit, nul n'était capable de le brider.

* * *

Rêver. S'évader.

Il la voyait jolie. Des cheveux flamboyants. Petit rire secouait la silhouette émaciée à l'évocation.

C'est elle qui lui ferait la cour. C'est elle qui armerait la séduction. C'est elle qui mènerait la danse.

"T'as des yeux fabuleux. On te l'a déjà dit ?..."

Il roulerait les épaules telle une diva à qui l'ont fait grâces et compliments. "_I know_."

En fait, il n'en savait rien mais le mensonge faisait parfaitement écho à cette scène surréaliste.

* * *

A l'asile, Joker était étrangement discret, dans sa bulle. Les psy se penchaient sur son cas comme sur le berceau d'un nouveau-né.

On redoutait cependant son caractère imprévisible, passant du sourire à l'air innocent au pli de colère, menant à l'agression physique. Le _switch _ne possédait quasiment aucun signe avant-coureur chez Arthur.

La liste noire s'enrichissait de maladies connues qui rimaient avec les supputations médicales débridées.

On aimait le faire passer à l'analyse. Disséquer les plis de son cerveau.

Il fuyait alors mentalement dans un coin de la pièce, s'enfermant dans sa sphère, se racontant des blagues en gloussant.

Son carnet raturé, Arthur avait l'impression de l'avoir avalé, digéré et qu'il demeurait inscrit dans son subconscient. Les collages qu'il contenait étaient aussi déstructurés que l'esprit d'Arthur. La cohérence était bien le ciment de l'ennui, la pâte d'une existence insipide, fadasse.

Arthur aka Joker aimait ce qui était haut en couleur, sortant de la masse pour mieux l'écraser, fleurissant les rires pour en faire son jardin.

* * *

Parfois, une jolie soignante éveillait en lui un sursaut d'humanité. Ah oui... il avait été un homme, jadis. Un homme peu regardé, peu aimé. Le muscle masséter sautait à un rythme régulier. Peu regardé. Peu aimé. La rage faisait feu dans le ventre du malade, le poussant à accentuer ses symptômes, rendant le diagnostic d'autant plus vertigineux.

La jolie soignante s'éclipsait, remplacée par trois baraques en blouses blanches, armées de matraques.

* * *

Il y avait peu de distractions dans un tel endroit. Malgré les efforts fournis par Arthur pour rendre le lieu plus _attrayant_, rien n'y faisait. Il s'y ennuyait ferme. Jusqu'au jour où une explosion de gaz vint éventrer plusieurs bâtiments proches de son pavillon.

Dans la pagaille, le système de sécurité central sauta et voilà que les grilles et les portes entonnaient une ode à la liberté !...

Arthur ne s'en priva pas et passa les barreaux en dansant, retrouvant cette bouffée d'air vicié qui faisait défaut à ses poumons. Il s'en grilla deux directement sous le préau, non loin des arches frappées des lettres de l'asile, appuyé nonchalamment d'une épaule contre le pilier en vieilles briques, toujours en tenue blanche, manteau récupéré au détour d'un couloir sur le dos.

* * *

Danser lui avait manqué. Cruellement. C'était là son expression corporelle favorite. L'art ne ressemblait à rien ; un compromis entre un ballet et un jeu de pantin. La musique faisait partie intégrante d'Arthur. Il aimait se laisser bercer par les notes, se faire cajoler par les croches. Il virevoltait, maître de la partition. Il était à la fois instrument et chef d'orchestre ; notes et clé de sol.

Arthur avait le rythme dans la peau.

Il aimait creuser ses côtes jusqu'à les compter, rendre ses os apparents, les faire rouler et craquer sous la couche de graisse inexistante.

Arthur était à la limite de la sous-nutrition ; corps extrêmement sec, aucun gras. Il ressemblait à une araignée, se déplaçant presque trop agilement, serpentant comme une anguille et lorsqu'il dansait, l'effet de ses membres décharnés renforçait le sentiment de désordres à la fois physiques et psychiques.

* * *

Il tirait sur sa cigarette, observant le monde à travers les volutes nicotinisées. C'était quelque chose dont il était définitivement accro, comme certain le sont du suçage de pouce et du mordillage de l'ongle.

La cigarette était le prolongement de sa bouche. Une bouche peinte de rouge, à l'éclat mate carmin. Résonnait encore en lui la scène durant laquelle il se l'était peinte à l'hémoglobine, debout sur ce capot, encore K.O. de sa naissance, sous les spots intermittents des gyrophares.

Il avait failli tituber et s'étaler mais il était finalement demeuré debout, peu assuré sur ses appuis. Sous ses semelles crissaient les débris du pare-brise qui avait volé en éclats.

Autour de lui la foule scandait. C'était ça l'ivresse qu'il avait toujours recherchée, voulue, espérée.

La rue en révolte lui offrait enfin la gloire au détour d'un crash.

FIN.


End file.
